


Girl with the Princess Nightie

by what_the_gosh_dang



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_gosh_dang/pseuds/what_the_gosh_dang
Summary: Y/N meets a stranger from her past on her latest hunt; one-shot imagine





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is an oldie but a goodie. I'm pretty sure 15 year old me left tons of mistakes in this one but I will proof read it later. And I'll probably change the readers gender if the story gains any sort of traction.

Hunts don’t usually leave you exhausted like this one did; but this last one seem to hit a sensitive spot that you’ve tried to hide in the back of your mind for years.

You and your favorite boys had stowed away in a small town in Wisconsin, chasing after, supposedly, a demon that had been kidnapping young adults and slaughtering them. There didn’t seem like a whole motive behind it, probably one of Crowley’s demon pets that had gone rogue. However, that wasn’t about to stop y’all from putting a stop to the madness, however.

After days of research, crowded around Sam’s miraculous typing and Deans rough but precise handle on cleaning out and refining your guns for ‘ganking this son of a bitch’ as Dean would put it lightly, you and Sam find out the links between the victims and figure out who and where the demon is going to strike next. The demon had been chasing after young adults that had gone through a traumatic experience and haven’t fully gotten over it, so the demon decides that they need to be put out of their misery. You didn’t seem all too worried about it, because y’all have put down a ghost that had done the same a few years ago. But something about this situation didn’t set well in your stomach.

So as to get rid of that pit in your stomach, you decided that a walk would be the best thing for you to do right now. You told Sam and Dean, replying muttered, “Yeah alright, Y/N” and “Be safe out there.” as you shrugged on your grey jacket and tucked your TAURUS Model 92 9mm, which Dean had lent to you, into your waistband and closed the door behind you with a soft close. It was about 11 o clock at night, and even though there were definitely some creepy people out at this time, you had grown up on how to protect yourself from those kinds of people. But that’s not what worried you.

You knew better than to plug in headphones, so you took out your mp3 player and just turned on the speakers in your pocket so the sound would travel only about 3 feet from you but you would still be able to calm yourself to the walking beat and keep your attention high.

Even with the bass of the song playing that made you bob your head slightly, you heard a tiny snap coming from the woods beside you. You quickly turn your head, eyes peering out as best they could into the darkness, looking for anything out of the ordinary. After a couple of seconds of looking at trees and finding nothing, you decide to turn off your mp3 and keep your right hand near your gun. Knowing past hunts, you keep your guard up as you slowly turn back around in case something was ready to pop up in front of you and knock you out, but nothing did. You eased up the slightest bit, hand still hovered over the gun, but as soon as you took about 3 steps, you felt sharp, searing pain in the back of your head and met with the ground in seconds. The last thing you heard before you blacked out was your screams as a boot slammed your shooting hand into the road and a deep laugh that had haunted your nightmares since childhood.

“Mama? Daddy? Trevor?”

You creaked your door open slowly, your size 2 feet slightly slapping against the hardwood floor as you made your way into the hallway. The loose string on your Disney princess nightie was becoming longer and longer as you tugged on it in worry. It was around 1:30 in the morning, which everybody would be asleep by now, including yourself, but you had gotten thirsty and called out to mama so she would magically be at your door with a clear glass of it, as she always does. But as you called louder and louder for mama, nobody, not even your 17 year old brother who always got annoyed with it, came to the door to shut you up.

So you decided to venture for your family and your glass of water yourself. Bad idea to say the least.

The more you called out for your family and got replied with silence, the more the loose string on your nightie kept getting longer. You struggled with going down the hardwood stairs, since they were so slippery, so you had to grab onto the too tall handrails the whole way down. By the bottom of the stairs, you were almost in tears as you kept crying out into nothing. You turned to the left, having to go through the living room to get to the kitchen, but paid no attention to it as it was too dark downstairs and you were not tall enough to reach the light switches. But usually the kitchen light was on.

Hands out in front of your face, trying to reach for the fridge handles to get the water pitcher, you open the fridge, which let out a yellowish glow that illuminated the entirety of the kitchen, and struggle to reach the pitcher on the top shelf. So you step all the way in the fridge to get it. As soon as your tiny hands wrap around the handle, the weight of it is too much but you manage to recompose yourself and the pitcher before it all spills on the ground. However, when you step out of the fridge, you noticed that there were red footprints on the floor of the fridge.  
Your face drained of its color as the pitcher you were holding clattered onto the floor.

And that’s when you noticed that red was everywhere.

You started to scream until your face turned blue, but before it could, a hand wrapped around your mouth, cutting you off of your breath and your voice. You face was littered in tears and now blood from the hand of the body that started dragging you over to the living room. It was littered with the corpses of your family. Mama was lying across the couch with her stomach littered all around her, daddy was speared into the spike that protruded from the fire place, and Trevor, oh god Trevor, was just facing the wall next to the TV, the top of his head caved into his skull. Your 9 year old mind couldn’t take the shock and grief of the sight before you. You continued to try and scream, but the hand was pressed up against you so hard that you could barely do anything but stare.

“Aw I’m sorry about your family, princess. I only wanted a little fun. I only came for your brother, but I just got carried away. I’ll let you join them too.”

“I don’t think so.”

And that deep voice was enough to make the monster drop you on the ground as you started to black out. The last thing you felt was a pair of strong arms lift you up off the floor and carry you outside as a gun was shooting inside your house, to which the cold October air burned the dried and current tears on your face.

Your eyes struggled to open, the pain in your hand shooting right up your arm as you tried to move them. Immediately, you felt rope that tied your ankles to the chairs legs, your arms behind the back of the chair, and blood that was trickling down the back of your head. A groan escaped your mouth before you heard the scraping of a knife against metal and that just god-awful laugh that made your blood run cold for the 3rd time in your life. You were in so much pain that you couldn’t even lift your head up to look at your kidnapper, but you knew who it was. You knew what it was.

“So you finally decide to wake up, huh sweetheart?” The sickeningly sweet but evil voice made your bones want to shatter in pure fear.

“I did. Long time no see, huh?” You wanted to make yourself sound confident, but you just sounded like you were trying too hard. And this monster knew it.

“Oh absolutely. After 7 years, I finally have you again” The monster finally stopped scraping the metal against metal and stomped over to you and yanked the back of your hair up, causing you to hitch your breath, to thrust your gaze from the floor to his black eyes and snarled, “And you don’t even have the audacity to look me in the eye.”

Your face drained of its color just as it did all those years ago as you tried not to whimper from the pain, mentally and physically. The black abyss of its eyes bored into yours, which started to well up in tears no matter how hard you tried. The memories, the pain from his grip and your broken hand, were just too much to handle. But you had to keep your game up. You kept your strong eye contact with him to make yourself seem stronger, but with your peripheral vision, you did your best to look at what was beside you. It didn’t look like you were in a warehouse in the middle of nowhere. It just looked like the basement of an old house. Either way, you were trapped, but your boys would find you soon.

With slight confidence, you smirked over the pain and spat, “Well I do now. And you’re still as ugly as ever. I didn’t even have to see your face before to know that.”

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, the free hand of the, what you knew now as a demon, reached back without breaking his gaze to his sharpened knife and held it up to you neck with enough pressure to prick through your skin slightly. It just added to the immense pain, but you kept your composure as best you could.

“Don’t you fucking speak to me with that tone, sweetheart. You don’t want to happen to you what’s happened to everyone else in this town, do you?” His icy stare from the vessels dark blue eyes matched his voice, which sent chills down your spine. But your composure didn’t keep up as you matched two and two together.

“You’re the demon that’s been murdering all those young adults.”

The demon bowed, “Pleasure to be at your service. Call me… Hansel. I don’t want to give out my actual name because honestly you won’t be around long enough to relish it anyway.”  
Rage started to boil deep in the pit of your stomach where worry was just a couple of hours ago.

The monster pouted his lips as he twirled his knife from the tip, leaning against a metal counter. “Aw no, did I upset you, girl with the princess nightie? You know, come to think of it, I never did get to finish that job that I had meant to complete all those years ago. But I guess I shouldn’t do it too soon. I bet your family would be upset to see you down there so early. Especially your brother. What was his name? Tommy?”

If rage could come out your pores in smoke, you would be on fire right now. While Hansel was twirling his knife, you had managed to untie the rope with your left hand, which Sam would be proud of if he could see it. You still kept up the fear in your face, which totally wasn’t gone as you noticed your gun was on the counter Hansel was leaning on. You had to keep stalling.  
With a shaky breath, you stuttered out with tears now down your face, “It’s Trevor.”

Hansel stood up from the counter and flipped the knife to it was pointing to you, “Aw yes, I remember him. Laying on that metal table as I cut him up: limb after limb. It got pretty boring after a while, but his screams were totally worth it.” When he reached your chair, he bent down until he was eye to eye with you. Hansel started to trail the sharp end of the blade along your cheek. A thin layer of skin broke under the pressure, which caused you to whimper slightly. “You know he called for you a couple of times? Screaming how it was all your fault because you couldn’t save them. He screamed for mama, he screamed for daddy, but he screamed for you the most. Sometimes out of sadness, sometimes out of just pure malice. But you know after a while, the tortured get the chance to become the torturer. After he became as such, he developed into such a different person. Or as much as a person can be in a place like hell. But god, the quick change from him was extremely… disappointing. I expected more. But hey, I guess the smile he gets from cutting up his own parents is out of changed happiness. And after im done with you, you will be down with him doing the same thing, so you can see your parents nightmare become real.”

That was the absolute last straw. Like lightning, you broke from your tied hands illusion, kicked Hansel’s legs from under him, gripped the knife that was loosened from his hands into yours, and held his body down from his neck by your forearm. In under a second, you had him pinned under your weight.

“How dare you talk about my family in such a sick manner! They don’t deserve to go to hell! And neither do I! You’ve ruined my life, you ruined my childhood, my future, and even though I’ve got the best role models and partners a fellow hunter could ask for, I didn’t deserve what I got! You made my life a living hell from the day you tore my family apart, and you won’t get the chance to do it ever again!”

Hansel smirked and let out a deep chuckle, “You wouldn’t dare. That won’t kill me and you know it.”

You smirked back and provoked the demon, “Try me.”

You shoved the blade through Hansel’s temples, which you obviously knew wouldn’t kill him, but it gave you enough time to get yourself back on your feet and sprint towards the door on the other side of the room. As soon as you got halfway up the stairs, Hansel appeared right in front of you in a cloud of black smoke until the vessel became clear. Hansel’s sandy hair was covered in blood, but the dark demeanor on his face didn’t seem to be affected by the gashing wound in his head.

“Oh poor little girl with the princess nightie, you know better than to that. I thought a hunter would know what happens next.” He growled before beginning to shuck the blood covered knife into your stomach.

“She does.” A deep voice, that same one that saved you all those years ago, emerged from behind Hansel as a different blade made its way through his stomach, the eyes of the vessel lighting up and sparking a dark orange until the vessel slumped down the stairs and sprawled out on the basement floor, unmoving.

You look up at the open door, noticing Dean with his shotgun ready and Sam with the now bloody demon blade in his hand standing where your villain was standing just moments ago.

As the thought sunk in your mind that the evil that had killed your family, your childhood, your future, your entire life, was finally gone. But as you looked up at Sam who was still stunned by the body sprawled out on the basement floor, he muttered to you, “Hey, are you okay? Are you hurt? Oh you have a cut on your face and your right hand looks broken, we have to get that fixed u-“and before he could finish his sentence, you leaped up to his height and wrapped your arms around his neck as you buried your face into his shoulder, the tears that you had been saving up all night began to pour out miraculously. Sam was shocked for a moment, but slowly wrapped his arms around your body. Dean had made his way down the stairs to examine Hansel body, verifying that it was the demon they had been looking for, biting his check as to not make a star wars joke, because it wasn’t really the time to.

After a quick segment in which you explained who Hansel was to you, making the connection to this case, and Dean finally making his star wars joke as he drove down the main road back to the motel. Although the boys did want to give you sympathy, you held up your hand and quoted Dean on the ‘no chick flick moments’ silent rule, to which both boys smiled and looked back onto the road.

After a couple of minutes of silence, you perked up the question that had been gnawing your mind for a while.

“So, how did you guys find me anyway?”

Dean immediately spoke up and said, “Come on, Y/N, you don’t expect a hunter to go walking on an empty road at 11 o clock at night in a small town with rumors of a serial killer and not be expected to have something happen. This is the only time where it’s exactly like the movies. So we followed you, what else would you expect from us.” You decided not press on the subject more and smiled, calling off your side of the conversation.

And that’s how you ended up in the backseat of your second home, practically falling asleep against the window yet still wanting to curl up into a ball and cry. Instead, you looked outside your window, finally able to let go of your past that had been haunting you for years. And it’s all because of these two amazing boys that decided to take you into their lives, not really willingly, but after nagging them on how you didn’t want any other family to go through what you’ve gone through, they did. They trained you, raised you, comforted you when the nightmares got to their worst, and anything else that your brother Trevor would do. Even when it hurt at the worst times, it’s been the best decision you’ve made in your entire life.


End file.
